Lettuce, You're WHAT!
by TransxHarley
Summary: Lettuce is just having a normal day of watching Keiichirou from afar in blind love when he suddenly shows his affection and passion for Lettuce, can she pull through the strange sudden change and will on as a Tokyo Mew Mew?
1. Chapter 1

Lettuce, You're WHAT?!

Chapter 1: Akasaka-San, I Love You

Lettuce hummed a song her mother taught her while she mopped the floor, it was 9:00P.M. and everyone was leaving soon, suddenly, Keiichirou walked by, "Akasaka-San," Lettuce said. When he looked at her she blushed and looked away. "You girls can go home now!" Shirogane said. Keiichirou took Lettuce by the hand and whispered, "call me Keiichirou. Wanna come to my place tonight?" Lettuce blushed and nodded, she got changed and they left together. "My mom is away on a trip so this is fine, we can do as we please," Lettuce said, she blushed in the moonlight, so Keiichirou didn't notice.

When they reached Keiichirou's place, Keiichirou led lettuce up to his bedroom, "you don't mind sleeping with me, do you?" He said, Lettuce blushed, looked away and nodded, she unnoticeably fake-yawned, she began to undress, careless that Keiichirou stood there next to her. She lay naked on the bed while Keiichirou undressed. 'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. A naked Keiichirou came and sat down on the bed, "I want you, Lettuce, do you want me?" Keiichirou said making puppy-dog eyes, Lettuce blushed and nodded. "I want you," Lettuce said, Keiichirou took his long ponytail out, "yes, your highness," he said, bowing to Lettuce, she giggled. He got on top of her and they began to have sex. Lettuce couldn't believe it. "M-more..." She begged, Keiichirou obeyed...

Lettuce woke up in Keiichirou's room, and remembered the previous night, her face went scarlet. She looked at the clock on his bedside table and started to get ready to go to the café for work. She didn't know what to do about waking Keiichirou up, just as she was about to wake him his alarm went off, and he gently opened his eyes, he smiled. She made him some tea and they set off for the café. She opened the doors and walked in with a happy bounce in her step,"good morning guys!" She said. Mint gave her a suspicious glare, "someone is happy today, spill it," Mint said. Pudding said to Mint that nothing happened and people can just be happy without something good happening, '_thanks pudding, I'm sorry you can't know the truth,_' Lettuce thought.

Typically, Ichigo came in late that morning. But Shirogane didn't notice, he was too busy watching Lettuce, he was worried about her since she went to Keiichirou's place last night, '_please have had control, Keiichirou_,' he thought. "Akasaka-San, we need more cakes please!" Lettuce said to Keiichirou, coming into the kitchen, she couldn't look him in the eye. He nodded and gave her the cakes, she went to serve them. _'Its a little suspicious but I shouldn't worry, I trust Keiichirou.' _Shirogane thought. He shook his head wildly, trying to shake the thoughts away...

A few weeks passed and Lettuce fell ill, so she had to take time off the café, by now Shirogane dropped his suspicions, until Lettuce fell ill. "I hope Lettuce Onee-Chan gets better," Pudding said. Zakuro spaced out,

'_I wonder what happened to cause this, she doesn't have anyone special so she's safe from my suspicion that she's pre-' _her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo,

"Hey guys what's up?" She said, and started to hum happily like Lettuce had done weeks before. "Lettuce fell ill and isn't going to be at work for a while," Zakuro said, Ichigo frowned, but then smiled trying to say in her smile _'everything's fine!' _Zakuro smiled back, "get to work ladies, we have customers." Shirogane said.

Lettuce heard a knock on her door and went to get it, Ichigo, Zakuro and Puddimg were standing there, "hey guys," Lettuce said, smiling because she was visited, "Lettuce Onee-Chan, how are you feeling?" Pudding said, Lettuce smiled, hitching up her glasses, "better, thank you Pudding," she replied, Pudding gave her an adorable sweet smile. "We heard that your mom was on a trip and your dad wasn't here either so we closed the café to come and help you get better!" Ichigo said, Lettuce smiled sweetly, "Thanks so much guys, I appreciate having friends like you," she replied. The others went inside to make herbal tea while Zakuro gestured that she needed to talk with Lettuce privately, they went to her bathroom.

(-END OF CHAPTER ONE-)


	2. Lettuce, Tell Me This Is A Joke!

Chapter 2: Lettuce, tell me this is a joke!

When Zakuro had locked the door she handed Lettuce a white box, it read '_Pregnancy Test' _Lettuce couldn't believe it, she was going to take a Pregnancy Test, "Zakuro..." Zakuro looked at her, "just to be sure, you have the symptoms, you've even gained weight," Zakuro said, the eldest mew looking out for the others. Lettuce hugged Zakuro. "You're amazing Zakuro, you are more than just the eldest sister to the mews, you're like our mother!" Lettuce said,

"Now I feel old!" Zakuro said, she and Lettuce laughed. Lettuce knew it had to be done, and took the test. "The results will come in a few minutes, I'll be the only one who knows if it's positive and I'll keep it a secret." Zakuro said, tears welled up in Lettuce's eyes and she hugged Zakuro. Zakuro took the test from Lettuce's hand and looked at it, "just as I suspected, congratulations!" She said, showing Lettuce the test, it was positive. Lettuce started to cry.

Later that day Keiichirou received a text, it was from Lettuce, "come to my place now, it's important. When he got there Lettuce was crying and Zakuro was comforting her, "what's wrong, Lettuce," Keiichirou said, struck with worry. Zakuro gave him a look and he looked confused. "I-" Lettuce said, but she was cut off by Keiichirou looking at the positive pregnancy test on the table. "I'm sorry Lettuce," he said, Lettuce started to think the worst, '_now he hates me,' _she thought. "But I'll be here every step of the way," he said, startling Lettuce. She stood up and jumped into his arms, making them both fall to floor, they roared with laughter. "You're a lot heavier than you look." Keiichirou said, "are you calling me fat?" Lettuce replied sarcastically. They laughed and stood up.

Lettuce's pendant started blinking, "_Lettuce, it's an alien and it's near you, go outside." _Shirogane said into the phone. "Lettuce, please don't transform, it could be bad for your baby. I'll handle it." Zakuro said, Lettuce nodded and smiled. She and Keiichirou followed Zakuro and watched her transform. Pai appeared, the other Mew Mews came running down the street, "Lettuce, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and transform!" Mint said. Lettuce looked at Zakuro helplessly, Zakuro signalled her to stay back and Keiichirou held her back, she looked into his eyes, "Aka-" she said, but she was cut off by Keiichirou saying "call me Keiichirou." Pai charged at her and Keiichirou, so Keiichirou snatched her pendant so she couldn't transform.

The fight ended with Pai retreating, everyone turned their attention to Lettuce. "Why didn't you transform Lettuce Onee-Chan?" Pudding said, Lettuce looked at her helplessly, "what's going on, Lettuce?" Ichigo said, looking stern, Lettuce looked at her and gave in, "Ichigo," there was a long pause, "I'm pregnant." Ichigo's jaw dropped. Mint fainted, and Pudding smiled, but remained silent. "You're WHAT?!" Mint said after a long pause. "Lettuce, tell me this is a joke!" Ichigo said, fearing the answer, Lettuce shook her head, looking at the floor. "Don't be so hard on her, think about how you'd like to be treated if you told your friends that you were pregnant, she's not joking." Zakuro said, Lettuce hugged Zakuro. Shirogane came running down the street, "what the hell were you doing, Lettuce? You put the others at risk!" He said, in a harsh tone, tears welled up in Lettuce's eyes. "She can't fight, it's too risky." Pudding said, Lettuce smiled and winked at her, "why? Is there a big secret being kept from me? I have to keep you safe" Lettuce looked at him and sighed, "I'm pregnant." She said, Shirogane's jaw dropped, "holy shi-"

"Shirogane!" Ichigo said, he looked at her, then he fixed back on Lettuce.

Back at the closed café Lettuce sat at a table with Keiichirou beside her, facing Shirogane. "Explain please, for your safety I have to know." Lettuce blushed, and began to tell the story.

*flashback*

_When ew got to Keiichirou's place, Keiichirou led me up to his bedroom, "you don't mind sleeping with me, do you?" He said, I blushed, looked away and nodded, I unnoticeably fake-yawned, and began to undress, careless that Keiichirou stood there next to me. I lay naked on the bed while Keiichirou undressed. 'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. A naked Keiichirou came and sat down on the be-_

_*_flashback over*

"I've heard enough," Shirogane said, he turned to Keiichirou, "I warned you about all this, not only will it affect the Tokyo Mew Mews but it's really dangerous for Lettuce!" Lettuce stared at him, wide-eyed. "I don't care." She muttered. "I don't care, couldn't care less, because I love Keiichirou and that's all that matters!" Lettuce yelled. Keiichirou stared at her, startled. "I have to go, goodnight Keiichirou," Lettuce said, pecking Keiichirou's cheek, and storming out. "Keiichirou, for her safety you have to convince her to get an abortion," Shirogane said with a worried look on his face, "Honestly, I never knew she was keeping it," Keiichirou said, he smiled. "She's a smart, hard-working girl, she'd never give up or back out, if she was that kind of girl she wouldn't be a Mew Mew."

Lettuce heard a knock on her door, and went to get it, Mint and Pudding were standing there. "Hello Pudding, Mint. How can I help you?" Lettuce said innocently, Mint put on a serious face. "We need to talk, now." Mint said, Lettuce nodded. '_Oh god' _she thought to herself. Lettuce sat opposite Mint and Pudding. "Look, Lettuce. This wong only affect the Tokyo Mew Mews, it's really dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if you died, so you have to get an abortion. Don't leave us behind." Mint said, she started to cry. "Oh, Mint." Lettuce said, hugging Mint. "I really don't want you guys to be sad, but I really want to keep this baby, no matter what." Pudding looked at her, and smiled. "That's the Lettuce Onee-Chan I know." Pudding said, Lettuce laughed and hugged her.

Mint and Pudding stayed the night since it got so late and they lost track of time. They decided to look after Lettuce if she was gonna keep it. Mint texted Zakuro and Ichigo. "_She's keeping it, can't convince her." _Andfell asleep. In the morning Mint remembered everything and groaned...


	3. Lettuce, Face It, You're Fat! Marry Me?

Chapter 3: Lettuce, Face It, You're Fat! Marry Me?

Lettuce remained working at the café, pregnant or not. She was four months gone now, and Keiichirou often had her working in the kitchen, so he could keep an eye on her. That day Masha appeared before Lettuce, "alien, alien!" Masha said, Lettuce laughed, "Masha, tell Ichigo this, you know I can't fight." Lettuce gestured. Pai appeared before her, looking hurt. "Pai," Lettuce said, there was a long pause before Pai shed a few tears. He wiped them quickly. "Fuu Rai Sen Puu-Jin!" He said, attacking Lettuce. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint countered Pai's attack, he cursed under his breath and attacked again, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo attacked and Pai retreated. "Pai..." Lettuce said, she stared at the floor looking guilty.

She had moved in with Keiichirou before her mom returned from her trip, so she didn't know that Lettuce was pregnant and whenever she came to the café, Lettuce was in the kitchen with Keiichirou. Just before the café closed Keiichirou said he had to make an announcement and everyone gathered. He got down on one knee and took Lettuce's hand, "Lettuce, I need you more than air and love you more than life itself, will you marry me?" Keiichirou said with the same puppy-dog eyes from before, he held open a box containing a silver ring with an emerald. Lettuce blushed and jumped into Keiichirou's arms, forgetting he wasn't standing, she landed on him, "hell yeah!" She said, smiling. They roared with laughter. "You're still much heavier than you look." He said, cheekily, "face it lettuce, you're fat." Lettuce smiled and pinched his cheek playfully, "I know," everyone else just laughed, Shirogane stopped filming, he'd filmed the whole thing. "I filmed that for you, Keiichirou, for the hell of it." Shirogane said.

Three months passed, making Lettuce seven months pregnant, she had a large stomach now making it obvious she was pregnant, she stopped work at the café and started taking pre-natal classes and going to the library to research parenting. Her mother walked in and spotted her. "Lettuce, I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" Her mother said, Lettuce turned around revealing herself, her mother grabbed her wrist and stormed out with her. She let go and folded her arms. "Explain," she said, Lettuce groaned and nodded.

*flashback*

_When we got to Keiichirou, my co bosses place, Keiichirou led me up to his bedroom, "you don't mind sleeping with me, do you?" He said, I blushed, looked away and nodded, I unnoticeably fake-yawned, and began to undress, careless that Keiichirou stood there next to me. I lay naked on the bed while Keiichirou undressed. 'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. A naked Keiichirou came and sat down on the be-_

_*_flashback over*

Lettuce's mother looked horrified, "I've heard quite enough," she said, "I'm going to the café to confront this man in person," she said, storming off. Lettuce's condition prevented her from running after her mother, so she sat there and cried. Pai appeared, "what's wrong, green one?" He said, Lettuce found herself explaining. Pai floated down and hugged Lettuce, "we shouldn't fight anymore, I want you to be happy, Kisshu wants the pink one to be happy, Taruto wants the yellow one to be happy." He said, "can you teleport me to the Mew Café?" She asked. Pai did it without answering. Luckily Lettuce beat her mother there. She burst through the doors and ran into the kitchen. "Keiichirou, my mom is coming here. To meet you in person, what do we do?" She said. "We meet her." Keiichirou said simply.

Lettuce's mother walked in pleasantly, "welcome to ca-" Zakuro said, she stormed past Zakuro and towards Pudding on the till (literally) "can I speak to Keiichirou please? It's urgent." She said. Pudding nodded and went into the kitchen, Keiichirou, without saying a word, let Pudding take over the cooking so he and Lettuce could go. Lettuce's mom was standing there with her hands on her hips when they came out, she gestured for them to go outside, so they followed her. Lettuce started to cry so Keiichirou put his arm around her, "don't cry, nothing bad is going to happen I promise," he said. Lettuce nodded.

"Explain, Keiichirou sir," Lettuce's mother said.

"As you wish. Lettuce was always staring at me longingly whenever she saw me, I could see it in her eyes that she loved me, and to be completely honest, I felt the same. I didn't like to see her upset, so finally I gave in to our love." Keiichirou said. Lettuce's mother looked furious, she slapped him hard across the face, he fell to the floor unconscious, "Keiichirou, wake up, please! Wake up!" Lettuce said, shaking Keiichirou. She looked up at her mom. "Mom, how dare you! You have no right to decide my life like you own me, you were allowed to love as you pleased when you grew up so give me the same freedom!" Lettuce yelled, her mom gave her a glare and knelt down beside her. "I would never have the freedom to get pregnant at sixteen with some old guy who wasted his life!" she replied in a yell. Lettuce slapped her mom, not hard enough to make her unconscious, "Keiichirou was working as a scientist with Shirogane-San's father! They worked hard, day and night on the Mew project and when Shirogane-San's parents died they didn't cry. They got over it and instantly took over the Mew project even though Shirogane was so young. SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND FORGET IT MOM!" Lettuce yelled amongst her tears. Shirogane and the others burst out the doors to see what was going on. "get back to work, Mint, Ichigo, Pudding. Zakuro, you help me care for Keiichirou and deal with Lettuce." Shirogane said, Zakuro nodded and sat down by a crying Lettuce.

"It's ok Lettuce," she said after Lettuce explained everything, still crying. Keiichirou was awake now. "Don't be sad, it's not good for you or your baby." Zakuro said, comforting Lettuce, Lettuce's mother watched, "Lettuce," she said, Lettuce looked at her, "I can see that you have lots of supportive friends and people around you, and you also have me, I can accept everything because of that, I love you." She said. Lettuce leapt into her arms, knocking her over. They laughed, Keiichirou sat watching. "May I join?" He said, "of course!" Lettuce's mom replied, pulling him into the hug. Lettuce smiled warmly as she felt a baby kick. "Aww." Everyone said. They'd been unable to resist so they closed the café to watch.

Later that night Mint, Pudding, Ichigo and Zakuro gathered at Mint's place to pla a baby shower for Lettuce, they decided to make it girly instead of booksy and stuff. "Il, make a banner, pink or green?" Pudding said, she just pulled out one green and one pink and started to make both. "What about building a nursery for her," Mint said and winked, "yeah, of course. Should we build it at Keiichirou's place?" Ichigo said, they nodded. "We'll tell Keiichirou and Lettuce's mom to get Lettuce out of the house while Keiichirou stays and helps with the Nursery." Ichigo said, everyone smiled in agreement, "so that's settled, three days from now, agreed?" Pudding said, everyone seemed happy, "agreed." They said.


	4. Parties And Pink Frilly Things!

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 4: Parties and Pink Frilly Things!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Lettuce was now eight months pregnant making it especially hard to move, but today she was staying with her mother for a little while for unknown reasons. She sat there surfing TV channels and reading books. Her pre-natal classes finished a while ago because she passed almost instantly, so the other members of the class didn't shun her in disgust because of her age. She was wearing one of her father's shirts, "I wonder what dad will think when I next see him," she thought out loud. Her mom came and sat next to her, "don't worry, he won't think badly of it, he may not be around again for a long while." She said. Lettuce spaced out and thought about everything since that day her love for Keiichirou was accepted. She didn't understand how fast it all happened. Taruto appeared in front of her in a sudden ripple. "Hey, what was it? Lettuce?" Lettuce wanted to protect her mother, "Mew Mew Lettuce METAMORPHO-SIS!" She transformed into mew Lettuce to fight Taruto "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" He retreated and she went back to normal, losing consciousness in the process./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Lettuce, LETTUCE!" Lettuce's mother screamed, Lettuce woke with a start and remembered everything, Ichigo, Pudding, Zakuro and Mint were standing there. "Good, you're awake, we came to pick you and your mom up and take you back to Keiichirou's place." Zakuro said. Lettuce nodded and they set off in a car to Keiichirou's. Lettuce wondered the true reason behind staying with her mother. Zakuro helped her out of the car and she waddled with the others into the apartment building, they all got into the lift and went to the floor of Keiichirou's flat and knocked on his door. "Come in!" They heard Keiichirou yell. Zakuro opened the door. Suddenly lots of people jumped out of hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE!" Lettuce gasped and smiled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"There were Pudding's banners saying "congrats Lettuce Onee-Chan!" Lettuce leapt out and hugged Keiichirou, knocking him to the floor again. They got up and she looked around, there were blue and pink frilly things EVERYWHERE! There was a table of neatly wrapped gifts with bows, she smiled and looked around until she was dizzy. Keiichirou put his arm around her and picked her up bridal style, she blushed as he set her down on a chair. "Party for Onee-Chan!" Pudding said, the party kicked off. People ate and spoke and played games like 'guess the baby food' and even things like cup stacking for people like Pudding. "Lettuce Onee-Chan, come with me," Pudding said, dragging Lettuce off to what she thought was a spare room, inside was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. A nursery with the walls painted blue with white clouds, toys and drawers and a little crib, the carpet was dark blue. She smiled and hugged Pudding. "Thanks for everything," she said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A few hours passed and everyone was itching for Lettuce to open the gifts. She opened each one and smiled. "Thanks a lot guys," she said, everyone smiled. A lot of people were eager to hug her before they left, so she hugged everyone and saw them off, then she sat down, exhausted. "You know, Keiichirou. I always thought I'd keep studying and move to another country after my Tokyo Mew Mew duties were done, but instead one little event changed everything, I'm so glad!" Lettuce said, putting one hand on her enormous stomach area. Keiichirou came and sat next to her, and put his arm around her, he turned on the TV. Lettuce's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep. Keiichirou smiled warmly and picked her up, bridal style, and put her in their bed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Lettuce woke up the next morning to see Keiichirou asleep next to her, she smiled and quietly got out of bed. She got dressed and waddled towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Keiichirou walked in and smiled, "you shouldn't push yourself, here, let me," he said, taking over. Lettuce leaned on his shoulder. "Soon I'm gonna be a mother, it's weird how much my life has changed in the space of almost nine months," Lettuce received a call on her phone, it was from Pudding. "Hello, Pudding, what's up?" Lettuce said, "emLettuce, it's Heicha, she's missing!" /emPudding said, crying. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Pudding, don't worry, I'll come and help right away, we'll find Heicha, I just know it!" Lettuce said, hanging up and grabbing her things. "Keiichirou, I have to help search for Pudding's sister." Lettuce said, Keiichirou looked at her with worry in his eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll help too but we'll have to split up, so please be careful and if anything happens, call me in a heartbeat." He said, Lettuce nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em /em/div 


	5. Undying Love

Chapter 5: Undying Love

It had been about three weeks since the search for Heicha began, Lettuce could go into labour at any minute, but she didn't care. Everyone spilt up to search for Heicha. Lettuce waddled off, calling Heicha's name, "Heicha, Heicha, it's Lettuce Onee-San!" Lettuce called, receiving no reply. She got worried, '_one of us will find her, I'm sure of it,' _Lettuce thought, she started to run, Nevertheless. Suddenly, she bent over and closed her eyes tight in pain, '_it's just a practice contraction,' _she thought, and continued walking. About five minutes later another one came, and it lasted longer, Lettuce got worried by this. She pulled out her phone and dialled Keiichirou's number, another one came and she dropped the phone, but it was ok so she picked it back up, Keiichirou answered, "_Lettuce, are you ok? Did you find Heicha? Tell me!" _Keiichirou said in a panic, "I just had a few contra-" Lettuce said, suddenly liquid spilled down covering her skirt, underwear and feet. "Keiichirou my water just broke!" She said in a panic! "_Ok Lettuce, I'm coming, stay there and don't move, I'll bring the others and the car," _Keiichirou said, Lettuce sat up against the nearest tree, bending over whenever a contraction hit, they became more frequent and lasted longer, Keiichirou came running towards her, "Ryou has the car, let's go!" he said, picking Lettuce up, bridal style. They got in the car and drove off, speeding.

Shirogane and Pudding sat in the front, while Lettuce (sitting on Keiichirou's lap), Keiichirou, Mint (sitting on Zakuro's lap), Zakuro and Ichigo. Keiichirou held Lettuce's hand while Zakuro dialled her mother's number, "hello, this is Zakuro, Lettuce is in Labour, meet us at the hospital." Zakuro said, nodded and ended the call, "your mother is on the way, Lettuce." Zakuro said, Lettuce turned to her and smiled weakly. Before Ryou had even parked the car properly Keiichirou got out of the car and helped Lettuce out, carrying her quickly to the front door of the hospital. He went to the reception desk, putting Lettuce down but letting her lean on him, "Excuse me miss, my fiancé is in labour, can she be seen by her doctor?" Keiichirou said politely, the woman nodded and brought out a wheelchair, Lettuce sat down in it. The lady at the desk called the doctor and told him what room to go to, "room 1A, sir." She said to Keiichirou, he rushed Lettuce off, the Mews and Shirogane following him.

While the others looked away Zakuro and Keiichirou helped Lettuce change and laid her on the bed. Her mother arrived. Keiichirou held her right had and her mother took her left, the midwife walked in. "Hello, I will be your midwife today, call me Chihiro." She said, Lettuce gave a weak smile just before another contraction hit. "I'll check how far you are, and see if we can give you pain removal drugs," midwife Chihiro said, "nine centimetres, would you like drugs while you still have the chance?" She said, Lettuce nodded, and was given the drugs. She had another contraction. "Ok, that makes ten centimetres, you can push now, but only family are allowed in here," she said, looking at the mews (plus Shirogane,) they nodded and left. "Every time I say, push, ok?" Chihiro said, Lettuce nodded. "Ok, push!" Lettuce pushed with all her might, and breathed afterwards, "that was great, Lettuce, keep it up!" Keiichirou said, his hand blue from stopping the blood flow. After Lettuce noticed this, she loosened her grip. "Ok, push!" Chihiro said again, Lettuce pushed with all her might, remembering that Keiichirou was with her all the way, "ok, I can see your baby's head, two more should do it," Chihiro said. Lettuce smiled at Keiichirou as he put his arm around her, "Ok, push!" Lettuce pushed for a third time with some of the energy she had left, "the head is just about out, should be one more." Lettuce nodded, "not much longer before we're parents," she said to Keiichirou, he smiled warmly and Lettuce turned her attention back to Chihiro, "ok, last one, Push!" Lettuce pushed as hard as she possibly could. Her baby slipped out of her, Keiichirou and her mother congratulated her but something seemed to be missing, but Lettuce couldn't quite out her finger on it.

Then, she realised, "why isn't my baby crying?" She said, trying to sit up and see what was going on, Chihiro put Lettuce's baby over her arm at an angle and started to rub his/her back. "What's going on?" Keiichirou said, looking as if he was about to cry, "don't worry, sir, I'm trained, I know what I'm doing," Chihiro said, Lettuce tried to sit up again but her mother pushed her down, she didn't want Lettuce to see this. Suddenly, her baby started crying and she sighed with relief, "congratulations, Lettuce. You have a healthy baby girl." Chihiro said, putting Lettuce's child in her arms. She laughed, "we forgot to think of names," she said to Keiichirou, he chuckLed and started to think, "what about Ushio?" He said, Lettuce smiled, and nodded, they turned to Chihiro, "we'd like to name her Ushio Akasaka," they said in unison, "Jynx!" Lettuce said, "damn!" Keiichirou cursed. They both laughed. All of the mews (and Shirogane) came in, the mews crowded Lettuce and cooed, "what's her name?" Mint asked, Lettuce smiled, "Ushio. It means _the tide _in English." Everyone said "aww, Kawaii!" At this. "Can I hold her?" Ichigo and Zakuro said, "Jynx!" Ichigo said, Zakuro laughed. Lettuce handed Ushio gently to Ichigo and she fell asleep in Ichigo's arms. Everyone cooed at this.

Keiichirou came and sat beside Lettuce with puppy-dog eyes, "you wanna hold her?" Lettuce said, "of course I do," Keiichirou said, Lettuce handed Ushio to him, he smiled. Pai appeared where no one saw him and charged at Keiichirou.

"Mew Mew Mint..." Mint said,

"Mew Mew Zakuro..." Zakuro said,

"Mew Mew Pudding..." Pudding said,

"Mew Mew Lettuce..." Lettuce said,

"Mew Mew Strawberry..." Ichigo said,

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They all said and transformed.

"Ribbon Mint, Echo!" Mint attacked, Pai dodged,

"Fuu Rai Sen Puu-Jin!" Pai countered,

"Ribbon Lettuce, Rush!" Lettuce attacked, Pai let it hit him.

"Lettuce.." He said, he teleported away, everyone returned to normal.

"Mr and soon-to-be Mrs Akasaka, you and your daughter may go home now," Chihiro said, Lettuce hugged her, "thanks so much for everything, Chihiro." Lettuce said, Keiichirou walked up to Chihiro and kissed her hand, "my lady, thank you for everything you have done, we hope to see you again," he said, winking at Lettuce, she laughed, "I'm afraid not, I think I'm done with babies," Lettuce said, Keiichirou pouted, "awwwww, no fair!" He said, they both fell about laughing before Keiichirou picked up the carrier holding Ushio and they set off home.


End file.
